The Calling
by Drey Trox
Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with two siblings, Dan and Aimee. One is a hunter, and the other is a messenger of Lucifer. How long will it take them to realize which one is which before it's too late? I suck at summaries, so just check out the intro P


Dan's Prov:

I'm tired. It's taking all my strength just to keep my eyelids open. I'm usually not like this. I think I'll just close my eyes for a few moments. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I see nothing but black, but I can hear the pumping techno music coming out of the crease of the door. It's a wonder how those people can listen to that kind of stuff. With an absent mind, my arms cross and I lean back against the brick wall. It's cold, really cold. I should have brought my thicker jacket with me. Mom always nit picked me about those things. I now know why. I hear muffled voices, and my eyes peel open slowly. A bunch of teenagers are standing in front of me. They look like they want to cause trouble. Great. Just great... And to think that I was going to have a quiet day. So foolish of me. I put out my hand and ask for an ID. Reluctantly they give it to me, and I could tell right away that they were forged. I cock an eyebrow in front of them, and I let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Do you think these are going to pass with me?" I hand back the shammed ID's and they mumble to each other. I can only make out a few words. The word 'stupid' frequent in their sentences.

Quickly they started to hustle away. I sigh in relief, thanking the Lord that they didn't want to cause any trouble. It would be a shame since they look like really nice kids. At least, I think they are. Today is oddly very silenced and calm. Well, if you subtract the techno music. Other than that, there seems to be no rouse in sight. My hands shove themselves into my pockets, yearning for some warmth. It doesn't really help much though. My head arches back against the stone brick wall as I'm trying to get some rest. Yesterday I came home pretty late, and it's only now that it's getting to me. My phone vibrates in my back pocket, but I'm too lazy to pick it up and check who it is. It rings three times, and I'm getting tired of feeling it in my bottom, so I take it out and quickly shut the thing off. I exhale deeply and shrug off the sleeve on my wrist checking the time. It is only eleven. My shift ends around two, and then it is come sweet home.

After an hour or so, I see a familiar black GTO park up in front of the club. The door opens and she walks out walking towards me. I find myself smiling wide, seeing how much she looks like mom. She looks mad. What did I do now? Her arms start to cross closely to her chest, and she hustles towards my way. Her eyes are furrowed and she looks livid at me, "Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?" I gulp and I laugh awkwardly. My hand scratches the back of my head and my shoulders shrug, "Oh that was you?" I hear a soft growl clenching through her teeth, "Yes, that was me!" She yells like mom, "I was calling you for five damn hours! And I left three nice voicemails for you too" Her fingers start to rub her temples and she lets out an exasperated sigh, "What did I tell you about keeping your phone off?"

She looks adorable when she gets mad. But I can't laugh. She'll only get madder at me. I bite my lip, trying to think of a good excuse. She looks like she's waiting for one anyways. "Umm…" I stammer as I speak, "the battery froze?" I give her my adorable smile she can never resist. Her eyes roll, almost fondly, before she hit the back of my head. I think I'm going to bruise there, "Yeah. Funny" she retorts blandly. The fun ended when she grabs my arm and pulls me towards the car.

Now what is she up to now? "What the hell are you doing Aimee?" I ask as she's dragging me behind her. Sometimes I feel like she could make a good cop or something, "Where are we going?" She doesn't answer. Great, she always does this. I don't understand why she needs to be mysterious all the time. She nearly throws me into the passenger seat before she heads into the driver's seat. I don't even ask what's going on, just sigh shaking my head. She always acts like someone is out to get us or something. I don't know what gives her that idea, but no one is actually following us. Though that would make a great movie.

"Okay Aimee, what's up now" I ask as I start to play with the radio. Her hand slaps my hand away from it, and I pout at her. Sometimes I think the girl is a bit barmy for my liking.

Sam's prov:

I stare at him while he's eating. I'm not hungry right now. He glares at me while his mouth is dripping from the greasy sauce from the fat, vulgar cheeseburger. Sometimes I don't understand his appetite. He's glaring at me again and I cock an eyebrow at him, "What?" "Don't look at me while I'm eating. It makes your look like a rapist or something" Dean's choice of words is always so charming. My eyes roll and I looked to the side out the window. The window is foggy and absent-mindly I draw a picture on it with my finger. I was always artistically challenged.

As I look straight ahead, I see Dean staring at me. I raise an eyebrow, "What?" He gestures to the picture on the foggy window, "Seriously?" He looks at me like I did a crime for drawing on a foggy glass, "What?" He gestures again to the window and I look at it. What I saw surprised me, "Oh…yeah" I didn't even noticed that I drew a Devil's trap, "sorry" I mumble and quickly wipe it away with my arm. I hear Dean sigh and he sits back into the booth, "Are you trying to lure demons here? Sheesh" he grabs a napkin and drags it over his mouth, "aren't you going to eat?" he asks me, "you're skin and bones" I shake my head, "I'm not hungry" Me and Dean have been a bit…awkward.

Things aren't really the same any more, and it's really bugging me. He thinks that I'm some kind of monster with the things I'm doing. The angels thing I'm a monster. The only one that doesn't think I'm a monster is Ruby, and she's a damn demon which doesn't really make sense. But what if he's right? What if I'm some kind of evil, messed up boy? Dean is staring at me again and I let out an exasperated sigh, "What is it now?" "You're thinking about it again" I'm confused now, "Thinking about what?" "Oh c'mon Sammy, you think I don't see it?" "What are you talking about Dean?" Dean crosses his arms and glares at me again, "I can see that you're really hungry. Now go order something before I act like your Aunt Beth and order the kid's menu for you"

He thinks I'm hungry. I roll my eyes at him, "I'm not hungry" I say again. "Bullcrap. You didn't eat anything yesterday" "Well maybe because having a bunch of Angels getting pissed at me makes me lose my appetite" He sighs at me, "Is that why you're pulling off the whole My Chemical Romance crap on me?" He looks almost sympathetic when he looks at me again. Key word, 'almost'. "Don't think things like that. Seriously" "Dean-" "Now, what else is there on the menu" he cuts me off. I roll my eyes. He's going to eat again? Good gosh. Before he can order something, we hear a crash. Both our heads arch up quickly and look out the window to see a black GTO crashed against a pole. Quickly Dean whips out some cash and leaves it on the table before we head outside to see what's going on. It's cold out, and I zip up my coat up to my neck. There are four people around the car, one calling the police probably and the other one is helping the two get out. I walk towards the girl who has a bloody leg and help her to the floor, "Are you okay?" I ask her. She looks up at me with terror in her eyes, "B-black smoke" she stammered, "b-black smoke"

Me and Dean look at each other as she said 'black smoke'. "Where?" Dean asks as he knelt down next to her, "Where's the black smoke?" She looks at me, then Dean, then up. Me and Dean follow her gaze, "m-my brother" she whispered, "the black smoke is in my brother" I hear Dean curse under his breath and I look up in panic.

Aimee's Prov:

He's a demon. He's a demon now. And more are coming. We need to leave. Or we die.

Just an intro. Review please?


End file.
